Journey to Davy Jones' Locker
Journey to Davy Jones' Locker '''is the eight case to be staged at Espana Rosa Case Background Previously on Criminal Case, Moriah reveals that there will be a cruise trip going to the venue of the Beauty Pageant. Moriah, eager to attend it, invites the player to join but was stopped by the Chief that they are not invited and they must not interrupt it. Suddenly, Cedric Lincoln arrives and reveals that he is invited for the cruise trip but he cannot go, so he asks Moriah and the player to exchange for him. Moriah, excited, became happy about it and assures Cedric that his brother will be safe. He suddenly tells that he will just go to the venue through a yacht. Upon arriving at the port, they suddenly found a mysterious ice block containing a dead person. This made them realize that the people in the cruise are in danger, so they stopped the cruise trip so they could investigate the passengers but in the end, they just discovered another dead body in the cruise. Moriah, pondering on the events, realizes that there is a serial killer on the loose, and they must capture it before someone dies again. Despite of their conclusion, Velma calls Moriah and reveals that there is a dead body discovered in the Beewaltz Residence. Layla suddenly interrupts and reveals that the three victims were actually members of the Beewaltz Royalty. The victims' names were revealed to be Herbert, Louisa, and Rolando Beewaltz. Moriah became infuriated and goes to the residence. Thanks to the information uncovered by Moriah, Hans, and Cedric, the serial killer is revealed to be a freelance writer and one of the cruise's passengers, Nicholas Keyes. Moriah goes back to the cruise and realizes that Keyes is missing, suddenly they discover a note signifying Keyes is trying to commit suicide. Layla comes to them and reveals that Keyes is trying to kill the captain in the bridge, upon hearing it, Moriah goes to the bridge. Upon arriving at the bridge, Keyes reveals that he is here to do his father's last commandment, to avenge for him. Edgar is suddenly shocked and confesses for killing his father. Moriah intercepts the attempted killing by revealing Keyes' footsteps: First, he killed Herbert in the basement marina before the cruise trip; after murdering him, he first enjoyed his dark chocolate (which is the reason why there is a brown substance in the fan) and put him in the freezer and put water in it. Second, he went to the Beewaltz Residence through jet ski and killed Rolando; upon hearing, Cornelius' sarcophagus, he decided to put the body there in order to blame him. Finally, he put a time bomb in the circuit box, so he could kill Louisa during the blackout, thanks to the cruise's badge's glow-in-the-dark ability. Keyes stopped his attempt to kill the captain; however, instead of turning himself to them, he committed suicide by overdosing some drugs. At his last breath, he reveals that he is not the only who have a grudge to the captain and the Beewaltz family. Upon hearing it, Moriah breaks down to herself as she wasn't able to catch the killer. After the murder investigation, Moriah requests the player to check up on Cornelius for his missing watch. After finding his missing watch, he reveals that he first saw Layla pale, when she saw a document in the bay. Thanks to Hans' skills, he reveals that it was a plan made by Keyes and it was a plan about to kill the Beewaltz family and the captain because of "his" father's death. Upon checking the captain, he revealed that Herbert met with someone before the trip at his mini bar. Moriah went to the mini bar and realizes that Keyes' final words and Albrey's testimonies were true, there is another person who have a grudge with the Beewaltz family and the captain. Victim * '''Herbert Beewaltz (Found dead in an ice block) * Beewaltz Industries CEO (78) * Height: 5'4" Weight: 140 lbs Hair: grey Eyes: brown Blood: AB- * Louisa Beewaltz (Found stabbed to death in the party hall) * Beewaltz Industries Vice President, Victim's Sister (55) * Rolando Beewaltz (Found dead in a sarcophagus) * Beewaltz Family Head (98) Murder Weapon *'Fruit Knife' Killer *'Nicholas Keyes' Suspects *'Layla Summerspeak- Town Mayor (45)' *Height: 6'0" Weight: 160 lbs Hair: blonde Eyes: blue Blood: O+ *Attributes: Eats Dark Chocolate, Drinks Orange Juice *'Edgar King- Cruise Captain (55)' *Height: 6'3" Weight: 210 lbs Hair: grey Eyes: black Blood: AB- *Attributes: Eats Dark Chocolate, Drinks Orange Juice, Rides Jet Ski, Has a Bandage *'Nicholas Keyes- Freelance Writer (32)' *Height: 5'6" Weight: 140 lbs Hair: brown Eyes: green Blood: O- *Attributes: Eats Dark Chocolate, Drinks Orange Juice, Rides Jet Ski, Has a Bandage *'Albrey Walker- Beewaltz Family Assistant (29)' *Height: 5'8" Weight: 125 lbs Hair: brown Eyes: green Blood: O- *Attributes: Eats Dark Chocolate, Drinks Orange Juice, Has a Bandage *'Cornelius Jackson- Businessman (55)' *Height: 5'11" Weight: 180 lbs Hair: grey Eyes: green Blood: AB- *Attributes: Eats Dark Chocolate, Drinks Orange Juice, Rides Jet Ski Killer's Profile *The killer eats dark chocolate. *The killer drinks orange juice. *The killer rides jet ski. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes *Espana Rosa Port: Bay Boulevard; Barricades *St. Beewaltz Cruise: Party Hall; Party Table *Beewaltz Residence: Royal Lounge; Mini Bar Steps Chapter One: *Investigate Bay Boulevard. (Clues: Stained Letter, Herbert's Body) *Examine Stained Letter. (Result: Orange Substance) *Investigate Party Hall. (Clues: Safe, Louisa's Body) *Question Layla about the murder. *Examine Safe. (Result: Trip Plan) *Analyze Trip Plan. (01:00:00) *Question Edgar about the trip. *Quiz Nicholas about his behavior. *Autopsy Louisa's Body. (03:00:00; The killer drinks orange juice) *Autopsy Herbert's Body. (18:00:00; New Clue: Hand Fan) *Examine Hand Fan. (Result: Brown Substance; The killer eats dark chocolate) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter Two: * Investigate Royal Lounge. (Clues: Sarcophagus Cover, Rolando's Body) * Question Albrey about the sarcophagus. * Investigate Barricades. (Clues: Surveillance Camera) * Analyze Surveillance Camera. (00:30:00) * Quiz Layla about her row with the victim. * Examine Badge. (Result: Albrey's Badge) * Confront Albrey about being at the baywalk. * Examine Sarcophagus Cover. (Result: Hairs) * Analyze Hairs. (02:00:00) * Quiz Cornelius about the sarcophagus. * Autopsy Rolando's Body. (12:00:00; The killer rides jet ski) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter Three: *Investigate Mini Bar. (Clues: Laundry Bag, Locked Laptop, Broken Device) *Examine Laundry Bag. (Result: Brown Paper) *Examine Brown Paper. (Result: Papyrus) *Examine Papyrus. (Result: Cornelius' Seal) *Confront Cornelius about the papyrus. *Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Keyes' Laptop) *Analyze Keyes' Laptop. (03:00:00) *Question Nicholas about the document. *Confront the Captain about the sinking years ago. *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Listening Device) *Investigate Party Hall. (Clue: Tape Recorder) *Examine Tape Recorder. (Result: Voice Recording) *Investigate Party Table. (Clues: Chocolate Wrapper, Fruit Knife) *Examine Chocolate Wrapper. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (06:00:00; The killer has green eyes) *Examine Fruit Knife. (Result: Bloodied Fibers) *Analyze Bloodied Fibers. (06:00:00; The killer has brown hair) *Arrest the killer. *Go to Moriah Revelations: Part 4. (No star) Moriah Revelations: Part 4: *Calm down Cornelius. *Investigate Party Hall. (Clue: Broken Object) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Cornelius' Watch) *Give back Cornelius his watch. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Barricades. (Clue: Torn Document) *Examine Torn Document. (Result: Document) *Analyze Document. (06:00:00) *Question Layla about the captain's ties to the Beewaltz family. (Rewards: Cruise Windbreaker) *Check up on Edgar. *Investigate Mini Bar. (Clue: Whiskey Bottle) *Examine Whiskey Bottle. (Result: Liquid Sample) *Analyze Liquid Sample. (03:00:00) *Question Albrey about Rolando's last visitor. (Reward: Burger) *Go to Next Case. (1 star) Category:Espana Rosa Category:Cases